Rory comes to Sarah
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah Braverman and Chris Hayden have always been good friends andChris has a daughter Rory Hayden who has always called Sarah Aunt Sarah because she and Sarah are very cose almost like mother and daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One late stormy night while everyone is asleep in bed Sarah Braverman is in her kitchen sipping her fresh made coffee because she can't sleep when there's a knock on the front door so she goes over to answer and open the door and sees her soaking wet niece standing there with all her luggage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Rory.'' Sarah says

''Hi Aunt Sarah.'' Rory says

''come on on.'' Sarah tells her pulling her in and closes the door behind her

''what...what are you doing here sweetie, does your father know you're here?'' Sarah asks her

Rory shakes her head ''no.'' Rory tells her standing there shivering rubbing her arms to try and get warm

''come on over to the couch so I can put a blanket around you.'' Sarah tells her and wraps her arm around her and brings her over to the couch and sits her down and sits down with her

''now what are you doing here?'' Sarah asks her

''how did you get here?'' Sarah asks her

''a ca...cab.'' Rory tells her shivering

''so where are you coming from?'' Sarah asks her

''the air...airport.'' Rory tells her shivering

''you flew here by yourself?'' Sarah questions her

Rory just nods fro...from La.'' Rory tells her shaking with her lips turning blue

''hunnie you have to call your dad!'' Sarah tells her

Rory just shakes her head ''No...I mean no please don't he doesn't care!'' Rory tells her shivering

''he's probably having a friggen heart attack worrying about where you are!'' Sarah tells her and stops after hearing that

''what?'' Sarah questions her

''what you mean he doesn't care sweetie?'' Sarah questions her

''of course he's cares!'' Sarah tells her

''Rory shakes her head again ''no he...'' Rory tells her shivering

''yea..?'' Sarah questions her

''he has a new girl...friend and just doesn't ca...care.'' Rory tells her shivering

''okay sweetie why don't you go upstairs and take a nice hot shower babe your lips are blue and I will find you some pajama's and make you some hot chocolate.'' Sarah tells her

''okay th...anks Aunt Sar...ah.'' Rory tells her shivering and kisses her cheek and goes upstairs to take a shower already knowing where the towels are

''okay go.''Sarah tells her and just smiles that her niece is there and goes to her room and pulls out some sweats a teeshirt and a sweatshirt for Rory and makes the bed for her and brings her sleep stuff out to the couch and makes her bed up on the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Rory's shower and she gets dressed Sarah knocks on the opened door and Rory looks up at her.

''hey.'' Rory says

''hey good shower?'' Sarah asks her

''yup.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Sarah says

''yea.'' Rory tells her

Sarah sits down on the bed ''so?'' Sarah questions her

''so what?'' Rory questions her back

''so um do you want to talk about it?'' Sarah questions her

''talk about what?'' Rory questions her

''about your dad's new girlfriend?'' Sarah questions her

''um No!'' Rory tells her

''so um what is she like is she nice?'' Sarah asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know.'' Rory tells her

''I don't really know her all that well or much actucally.'' Rory tells her

''dad really never brings her home because he always goes over there leaving me by myself most of the time.'' Rory tells her

''so he just leaves you by yourself all the time?'' Sarah questions her

Rory nods ''yes.'' Rory tells her

''over night?'' Sarah questions her

''yes.'' Rory tells her

''ugh.'' Sarah groans shaking her head and hitting her forehead with her hand

''which is why I came here so I didn;t have to be alone again because I know I can always count on you and that someone is always here.'' Rory tells her

Sarah sits on the bed and rubs her back ''you can always count on me for whatever you need is there something that you need?'' Sarah questions her

Rory jut nods ''uh yea.'' Rory tells her

''okay, what is it sweetie?'' Sarah asks her

''I need a...'' Rory tells her

''yea?'' Sarah questions her

''I need a mom or a woman figure in my life.'' Rory tells her

Sarah just smiles and nods listening.

Rory just looks up at her.

''well I know I'm not your Mom but I'd be willing to try even though I have your cousins Amber and Drew which I never see because they don't like me very much.'' Sarah tells her

Rory just hugs her tightly.

Sarah hugs her back holding her tightly like a real daughter. 


End file.
